The perfect way
by PrincessChaotic
Summary: David loves his girlfriend and he knew Quinn deserves the best. Is David's way the best? Or is it too mediocree for Quinn Fabray?


**The perfect way**

David sat on his bed and stared at the floor. He had no idea how long he sat there, just staring into space and thinking. He was desperate and after days of trying, he accepted that he failed. Even in New York, he was a Lima loser.

Suddenly the door opened and his girlfriend for three years entered the room. Her red blouse fit perfectly and her white skirt showed off her long legs. Her blonde locks surrounded her beautiful face and her green eyes showed concern when she saw her boyfriend. She sighed, walked towards the bed, sat next to him and took his hands in his.

"David, what's wrong? You've been like this for a couple of days. First you were always busy and never home; now you're depressed and quiet."

David didn't answer her and just looked at their hands.

"David?" Quinn's voice became a little more emphatic. She loved David with all her heart and she loved living with him in New York but seeing him like this killed her inside.

"I'm so sorry, Quinn." Suddenly David said quietly.

"Why are you sorry?" Her heart started racing. She experienced everything in her love life: losing, cheating, heartbreak… David was her true love, she knew that, and now she feared that he would break up with her. That would crush her.

David didn't dare to look up. He could not look her in the eyes. He was a failure and didn't deserve her. Tears formed in his eyes when he started to explain:

"I tried my best. I drove through New York and looked for every possible place, for every opportunity to do it but I found nothing. All my plans were too mediocre for you and so I made plans after plans but not a single one was good enough for you. I'm so sorry. You deserve the best and I can't give you what you deserve."

Quinn frowned. "David, what are you talking about?" Her heart was still racing while she tried to understand her boyfriend. David seemed to understand that his girlfriend didn't have a clue what he was talking about, because he clarified:

"I wanted to propose to you!" he yelled at his girlfriend. "But every possible way I could think of is way to average for you. You deserve violins and a cheering crowd and flowers but I don't have the money for all this and I wanted to make it special and not like any other wedding proposal. I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment for you." David hung his head in shame. Quinn's eyed went wide and for a few minutes she just stared at him. That was his problem? The reason why he was depressed? And she thought he would break up with her. After a while she cleared her throat.

"Where's the ring?"

"In my night stand." David answered and hid his face in the palm of his hands. Quinn got up and walked to his nightstand. When she opened it she saw a little black box. She took it and walked toward David again.

"Ask me!" she said while holding the boy out for him. Surprised David looked up. "But, Quinn…"

"You want your proposal to be perfect. Youasking meto marry you is perfect. I need no cheering crowd our whatever. I just need the love of my life asking me this one question. So, go on, ask me." Quinn's eyes filled up with tears after she finished. She was simply happy. There was no other word for this. And when David got down on his knees and opened the box, the tears streamed down her face.

"Quinn Fabray, will you marry me?" he asked.

She smiled under tears. "Yes.", she managed to say before she started sobbing while he put the ring on her finger.

David got up and hugged his girlfriend, no his fiancée. "I love you." He said and laughed before kissing her. Quinn wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you, my wonderful fiancé. That was the perfect proposal."

* * *

**It came into my mind and I had to write it. David and Quinn would make a perfect couple, just like Wes and Rachel which you know I love too :) So, did you liked it? I know it's short but sweet. Just comment on this and let me know what you think.**


End file.
